


Halloween

by LumaBoop



Series: 10 Chimes For Veterans 2015 [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gore trigger, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Veterans Day, Veterans Day 2015, Zombie trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, that makeup's pretty high tier.<br/>8th Chime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

“Trick or Treat!”  


Chris took a small peek outside, only to jerk his head back, and frowned. “No... you go.”  
  
Leon nodded and took the bowl of candy before opening the door. Zombie outfits. Pretty good ones, too, but-- well, he could handle it. He smiled comfortably towards the spooky older children, and gave them candy.

“See ya next year.”  


“Byye!”  


“Thank yooou!”  


Leon closed the door behind him, placing the bowl down on the nearby table. Chris sighed and shook his head with irritation directed at himself. The blonde rose up and kissed the man’s lips-- tasted like Halloween chocolates that he’d been munching on before.

“Hey, it’s alright. Just like we talked about.”  


“They’re just children... shouldn’t bother me like it does.”

“Yeah, well, that’s some pretty intense zombie makeup. And, when some werewolves come to the door, I’ll pass the buck to you. Werewolves--- too spooky for me.”  


Chris snorted and pinched Leon’s side, who laughed handsomely. “Ass.” Then immediately kissed him again, hand smoothing over his cheek.

“I love you Chris-- and all that comes with it.”  


“Trick or Treat!”  


Chris took a peak and smirked. Ghosts. He could handle ghosts. He reached for the doorknob.


End file.
